This invention relates to a washer system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a structure for housing a washer tank and others of a washer system for an automotive vehicle.
FIG. 1 shows generally the front portion of an automotive vehicle equipped with a plurality of head lamps 1. The corresponding number of washer nozzles 6 are fixed on the top of the front bumper 2 of the automotive vehicle in such a way that each tips of the nozzles 6 face the head lamps 1, respectively. The washing liquid is jetted from the nozzles onto the glass surface of the head lamps 1 so as to make the glass surfaces clean.
In the prior art washer systems as noted above, the washer tank is placed within the engine compartment. For such a reason, the hose for feeding the washing liquid from the washer tank to the nozzles 6 must be very long because the nozzles on the top of the front bumper are far from the engine compartment. It increases the flow resistance of the washing liquid through the hose so that a large capacity of washer pump is required. In addition, because many parts are provided in the engine compartment, there is not enough room for a big washer tank. Thus, the size or volume of the washer tank must be set small, usually.
On the other hand, the front bumper 2 has a channel-shaped cross-section and at its back side a back plate fixed thereto as a stiffener thereby to form a box-shaped space therebetween. This inner space within the front bumper 2 is large in volume. Also, such an inner space in the front bumper is near the washer nozzles 6 on the top of the front bumper 2.